In recent years, Bluetooth (registered trademark) Low Energy (hereinafter also referred to as “BLE”) advertising has been known as a technique to deliver information to a terminal device such as a smart phone, or the like. The packet size for a communication method of the BLE advertising is as small as approximately 30 bytes. For this reason, the communication method of the BLE advertising is mainly used for delivery of code information such as an ID (identification). International Publication Pamphlet No. WO2014/097968 discloses a mechanism by which a transmitter delivers an ID, and a terminal that receives the ID makes an inquiry to a management device configured to manage IDs.
If a management device is prepared as disclosed in International Publication Pamphlet No. WO2014/097968, the management device may manage information tied to each ID, which thus makes it possible to easily increase information to be delivered to a terminal. However, if the terminal makes an inquiry about an application tied to an ID as disclosed in International Patent Publication No. WO 2014/097968, useless communications to the management device occur every time the terminal receives an ID tied to an application that is not installed in the terminal. Thus, whenever a terminal held by an end user approaches to the foregoing transmitter that transmits the ID, useless communications occur, and the frequent occurrence of communications with non-executable applications causes a problem that communication traffic and terminal batteries are uselessly consumed. In addition, in the case of building a small-scale delivery system, preparation of a management device makes costs for facility and operation largely allocated to the management device, and limits a range of businesses that may be introduced.
In one aspect, an objective is to provide a delivery system, a delivery method, and a delivery program that are enabled to directly provide usable information without being provided with a management system.